


Hebetude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [921]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes it gets to be too much for Tony and he has to go somewhere.





	Hebetude

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/08/2001 for the word [hebetude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/08/hebetude).
> 
> hebetude  
> the state of being dull; lethargy.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #551 Empty.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hebetude

Tony slumped against the bar in a state of hebetude. It was the first time in a week that he could actually let down his guard. He didn't have to worry about his co-workers seeing something they shouldn't or about anyone sneaking up on him.

The bar was completely empty except for the bartender. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was 1pm on a Tuesday. They'd finally solved the case after a full week of late nights and earlier mornings, so Gibbs had sent them home after they finished their reports. 

Tony had taken one step into his empty apartment and known that he couldn't stay there. The memories of the dead children they'd seen were too much to handle alone. So he'd found a nearby bar where he could drown the memories from their most recent case.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
